Love in the Pokemonworld
by Zember
Summary: A couple goes off together through the Pokemonworld. What crazy adventures will two teenagers meet while trying to achieve all 8 gym badges and a full pokedex?
1. Wake up call

Hi. Pokemon fanfiction. Woo. Ally and Kevin, and probably most other characters, are original. Obviously gym leaders and some professors won't be. Enjoyyyyy

Something soft hit my face, jarring me from my dream. I woke up, blinking frantically as I looked for the source of what had stirred me. The pillow came flying back toward my face and I tried to get my arm up in time, but no luck. I was once again smacked by it, though honestly it didn't hurt too much.

"Alright, you butt munch! I'm awake, I'm awake, stop with the attacks already." I glared at the wielder, my boyfriend Kevin.

He grinned at me mischievously. "Are you sure you're awake?"

"Yea… why?"

"'Cause I'm not." He dropped the pillow and was tickling me in two seconds flat. I tried to push him away, but it was useless. He went to the gym on a daily basis, and I don't mean for Pokemon battling.

"Stop, stop!" I said breathlessly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm doing nothing."

I squirmed a bit more in his merciless tickling before we heard my mom calling up the stairs. "Ally! Kevin! You need to hurry up or else the Professor will be gone."

"Come on, let me up!" I said, pushing against his shoulders. This time he moved, and helped pull me to my feet. Before completely letting me go, Kevin pulled me in for a small kiss and said, "Good morning, beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, handsome tickle monster."

He laughed as I dug around in my closet looking for some clothes. As much as I would hate to be late to the lab, I did not think going in my pajama's would be the brightest of ideas. I changed into a pair of shorts and a leaf patterned tank top before grabbing Kevin's hand and heading down the stairs. He let me pull him along to the front door before stopping. "You need to eat something, missy."

"But we're going to be late!"

"Nope, we ain't leaving 'til you eat." He stubbornly stood there as I tried to pull him forward, unsuccessfully. At last, I finally gave up and trudged into the kitchen, purposely making my steps louder. I opened the pantry door and grabbed a package of Poptarts, strawberry flavored, before going back to the door. Kevin was now standing in front of it, making it so that I couldn't open it. He looked down at the package in my hand then back up at me. I opened the silver foil, tore off a piece, and chucked it in my mouth. Satisfied, he finally opened the door and let me go outside.

Today, we were getting our first Pokemon.

It kind of sucked that we had to wait this long though.

The start Pokemon were becoming increasingly rare and the Professor was having a hard time of catching enough for all the trainer want-to-bes. Including Kevin and I, but that was beside the point. We were more serious, or at least he was. He knew everything about individual values and training. I was just kind of along for the journey, not trying to get the ultimate team that could knock out every single trainer in existence.

We walked hand in hand to the lab, conveniently a few houses away from mine. We were lucky to live in the same town as Juniper, because that meant we could literally roll out of bed and receive our Pokemon. I knew of people who traveled all the way from Opelucid City, and unless they had a parent with a flying-type, they had to make that journey by foot.

Kevin opened the door to the lab and let me go in first, as was customary for him. There is hardly ever a time that I am allowed to open a door when he is present, and if I try, he makes me walk back out, closes the door, opens it again, and then lets me go through once more. It's pretty adorable, and sometimes I will open doors just so that he'll do that.

I had been in the lab on a few times previously, mostly for school trips and stuff. I had never been to the third floor before though, which is where we would choose our first Pokemon. I pressed the up button for the elevator and boarded once the silver doors opened. It swiftly carried us up to our desired floor.

The third floor was pretty cool, I've got to admit.


	2. Starters

AND CHAPTER TWO IS OUT. but seriously. I wouldn't expect chapters to be out this regular. Like, two in one day? We'll be lucky if I hit one per week. School is starting soon, and I gots AP classes and college applications. I got a life man. Kinda. ENJOY.

"Ready?" Kevin whispered to me. His hand was on the small of my back and he gave it a light push. I hadn't realized that I had stopped as soon as we got off of the elevator. The third floor was more than cool, it was amazing. Machines were whirring everywhere and books lined shelves that covered all possible wall-space. A few assistants were lingering around with clipboards, recording data and several different Pokemon that were in the machines. Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu were all aiming thunderbolts at a metal rod that hung from one machine and a gauge on the side read off the voltage of each. I didn't have time to figure out what every scientist was testing before Kevin and led me all the way to the Professor in the back of the lab. Professor Oak was already standing there with three Pokeballs on a table in front of him.

"Hello, young trainers. As we have agreed, here are the three Pokemon starters from the Kanto region, your home continent. Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander each wait in their own Pokeball, ready for you to choose. But first, let me make it clear that this is a big responsibility. This isn't just a handheld game that you can put down whenever you want, or restart just because you lost an important battle or your Pokemon fainted. This is real life, you must look after your Pokemon, heal them when they're injured or sick, feed them as you would feed yourself, and make sure they are well rested and never demand too much from them. These Pokemon will become your companions, and although you may choose to switch them out, nothing can ever replace the first Pokemon you befriend. Now, who is choosing first?"

Kevin and I had already spent countless nights talking to one another about the Pokemon, and discussing which we would each enjoy to have. Even though it was already pre-decided, Kevin still nudged my back again and said, "Ladies first."

I smiled at Professor Oak. "I would be happy if I could have Bulbasaur, Professor."

He picked up the ball towards my left and handed it over. "Then Bulbasaur it is for the young lady. Please wait until you are outside before releasing him, I am unsure how some of the Pokemon in here would react to a recently caught Pokemon." He turned to my boyfriend. "And for you, young man?"

"Squirtle. Blastoise ends up with cannons, and nothing can be cooler than that."

Both the Professor and I smiled at his reasoning. He had told me those exact same words before, but I didn't think he would tell the Professor. Oak handed over the Pokeball in the center. "So Charmander is left for Ash's son. I remember when Ash first started his journey…my oh my, am I getting old."

Kevin and I smiled at each other. I was getting eager to go outside and release Bulbasaur so I could finally meet my first Pokemon. I was so excited, hopefully he would like me as well. It would kind of suck if my Bulbasaur didn't like me….

"Alright, go on now you two! I've got work to do, and you have a journey to start. Oh, before I forget. Here, take these." Professor Oak handed us each a small black device. On the back of mine were green leaves as if blown in the wind, and on Kevin's bubbles seemed to rise from the bottom. "These are called Pokedexes, they store information about each Pokemon you encounter. If you catch a Pokemon, even more information is updated, like its type, possible moves, stats, and location among other things. If you find a Pokemon that doesn't register, I will be quite surprised, but please try and catch it. I would love to learn more about any unknown Pokemon so that I can expand our knowledge and research. They are quite fascinating creatures."

Kevin and I bid him farewell before leaving the lab. I practically ran for the doors when we got off of the elevator, and Kevin rushed to beat me to them to make sure I didn't open any. I told you he was serious about the no-door-touching thing. Within three steps of going outside, I pushed the button on my Pokeball and a red beam of light came out. I didn't say any obligatory saying like "Bulbasaur I choose you!" I just, you know, pressed the button. And boom. Pokemon.

But seriously. Can we talk about how adorable Bulbasaur is!? I mean, he looks cute and stuff on TV and in the games, but in reality. I wanted to hug him right then and there, but I held myself back. I wouldn't want to scare him. I crouched down and held out my hand. "Hey Bulbasaur, I'm Ally. I will be your new trainer from now on, if that's alright?"

"Bulbaaa." The Bulbasaur walked forward and put its head underneath my hand. I rubbed the top of his head and the Pokemon's jaw dropped slightly. He obviously liked that.

Soon, Kevin came over with his Squirtle in his arms. "Did you name him?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to leave him as Bulbasaur. Did you name your Squirtle?"

"Of course! Meet Paul."

I had to keep from laughing. It was better than Blanket though, and trust me, in one of the games he had a Hydreigon named Blanket. And an Alakazam named Spoon. Paul was almost normal for him.

"Well come on, we don't have all day. I thought you wanted to start on route one today?"

"Of course!" I hurriedly stood up and called Bulbasaur back into his ball while Kevin did the same with Squirtle. Hand in hand, we walked to the exit of Pallet Town and the beginning of our journey together.

Who knew what challenges we would face along the way?


End file.
